Greyest Eyes
by Aquariana24
Summary: The Potions Master did not expect to find such a small child so early already in the street, and, for some reason, this particular girl was pulling at his heartstrings. It wasn't uncommon for homeless children to loiter around this area, for this was the entrance for Knockturn Alley, and the homeless were many. "But those eyes… I know those eyes…"
1. Chapter I

Hello there! This is the first fanfiction that I've ever published, so I would like reviews, please! I don't have a beta, so if you see any mistakes, do give me a shout!  
The only thing that belongs to me is the OC Cassandra Black, any other character, location or adventure that you recognize belong solely to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, etc.. I'm just doing this for the fun hehe ~ Picture on the left from pxleyes **.** com

So, this is a multi-chaptered story, it has **Man x Man (yaoi)** has the primary couple, so please leave if it's not your thing :)

 **Main paring:** Severus Snape x Sirius Black (pre-established relationship); Minor pairings: [will be adding as the story goes]

 **Warnings:** Rated T for mild cursing; other topics will include child poverty, abandonment and mistreat [will be adding as the story goes]

 **Warning 2:** Good!Snape [will be adding as the story goes]

 **Text:** "Speaking"; _Thinking_

* * *

The morning light was soft and started to take away the bite of the night's coldness. The sky was turning into a pale blue shade and there were some white clouds in the sky, indicating the start of a new day. A few shops started opening their windows and doors, making the street seem to wake up with the sun.

A small girl, not much older than seven, was forced to wake up as she collided with the rough unpolished stone ground of Knockturn Alley, by a boy in his late teens. "Get up you lazy bitch. Time to start working. Go!" The girl scrambled to her feet and saw him take away the ragged cardboard she had been sleeping on, as well as the thin blanket. She hugged herself for a moment, before deciding that a beating was not the way to start the day.

She slowly started walking towards the end of the Alley, and decided to sit near the entrance, making herself visible from those who started to lazily walk Diagon Alley. She sat, with her knees against her chest, shivering in the still cold morning; it's no matter that it was already May, it was still cold in the early hours of the day, and her clothes didn't really provide any protection against the elements. She was looking to the floor when a shadow came down on her; it was so early, how come someone was already stopping by her? Maybe she could get enough Knuts today that Matthew would give her a thicker blanket! She looked up, giving her best besotted eyes from under dark eyelashes, grey eyes shining softly.

The man was tall, and seemed to be dressed fully in black; the colour seemed to be innate to him, since his hair and eyes were also black. He was standing very straight and still, most probably thinking. She heard the man gasp when she looked at him, and he crouched himself, to be able to look her in the eyes. Now that she looked more closely, the man's eyes weren't black but a very dark brown; he was also wearing a deep frown, and she could only hope that it wasn't bad news to her. There were many witches and wizards that liked to take their frustrations in those who couldn't fight back.

"Hello there." The man's deep but velvety voice was obviously trying to soften itself, in an effort not to scare the child. She tightened the arms around her legs. "Hullo…" Her voice was soft and a bit trembling. She was used to people 'speaking' with her on the streets, but never had anyone gotten _this_ close to her for a simple talk. "What are you doing here? Are you lost?" The man looked around, but none of the few people that were walking around seemed to be desperately searching for a child. She shook her head. _Ah, homeless then._

The Potions Master did not expect to find such a small child so early already in the street, and, for some reason, this particular girl was pulling at his heartstrings. It wasn't uncommon for homeless children to loiter around this area, for this was the entrance for Knockturn Alley, and the homeless were many. But those eyes… _I know those eyes…_ "Where are your parents?" The man was almost sure of her response, and another shake made him sigh. Of course, the girl had no parents, she wouldn't be here so young if she had.

There was a long moment of silence between the two, who were quietly assessing each other; the girl was wondering why the man seemed to be worried. _He would be the first one. Odd._ She tilted her head a bit, still half hidden behind her knees and tried to understand why the man was looking so deep inside her eyes; the Potions Master seemed to be debating himself with his memories. _Where do I know those eyes from? Maybe some Hogwarts Student… Or a Death Eater… Maybe some wizard I crossed in a street… There are so many possibilities. But why do they seem so precious to me?_

Suddenly, a loud growl filled the air, making on this dark eyebrow to rise, and a corner of his lip to twitch upwards. "That was quite the roar. How about we get some food on you, hum?" Those grey eyes suddenly seemed even deeper and went from sky grey to almost molten silver, as they got wider open. A shiver crossed the Potions Master _. For Merlin's sake Severus, what's happening with your memory? Where have I seen those exact same eyes?!_ He got up and stretched his hand, waiting to see if the girl would come with him.

She blinked once. Then again. And once more. Her eyes were wide and she seemed frozen. _He's offering me food?! Why?_ She looked at him, then his hand, then at him, and repeated this motion several times, while the man kept his hand patiently stretched. He gave a very small smile, really, it was nothing more than a miniscule upturn of the corners of his mouth, but it seemed to wake the child from her apparent trance. Finally willing to risk it, she took his hand and he gently pulled her up gently from the ground. _Poor thing, weights nothing…_

"My name is Severus Snape. And yours?" The girl looked upwards and in the softest of voices answered "Cassandra. Cassandra Black."


	2. Chapter II

Hello! I'm going to start by apologizing for staying away for far too long, but between work and my studies, it has been hard to find proper balance for me to write. So, I'm glad to announce that I am finally back!

Again, I don't have a beta, so any remaining mistakes are my own and of course I don't own Harry Potter (because if I did, Severus Snape would not have died!). And so, the only thing that belongs to me is the OC Cassandra Black, any other character, location or adventure that you recognize belong solely to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, etc.. ~ And the picture is from pxleyes **.** com

Still a multi-chapter story, it has **Man x Man (yaoi)** has the primary couple, so please leave if it's not your thing :)

 **Main paring:** Severus Snape x Sirius Black (pre-established relationship); **Minor pairings:** Regulus Black x Unnamed Death Eater Character [will be adding as the story goes]

 **Warnings:** Rated T for mild cursing; other topics will include child poverty, abandonment and mistreat [will be adding as the story goes]

 **Warning 2:** Good!Snape, Sane!Responsible!Sirius [will be adding as the story goes]

 **Text:** "Speaking"; _Thinking_

With the proper warnings out, onward we go with Chapter II!

* * *

Well.

Some of the things that Severus Snape was proud on himself were his exceptional reflexes, his ability of adapting to any situation and, of course, his ability to hide any emotion that might cross his face.

However, it only took a little girl with grey eyes to destroy all those years of training. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the street, wide eyed and mouth gaping at the brunette, without unclutching the small hand from his.

"Black? You said Black?" The girl nodded and shyly looked upwards. The Potions Master blinked once, and again, and once more, before squatting himself to her height. "Do you remember your parents' name?" She nodded once more, but now seemed sad. "My dad's name was Reg'us. He was a very good daddy." She started sniffing and her small hands balled, in an attempt to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

 _Regus? She can't mean-Regulus Black?! Then this is-!_ With a gentleness never expected from the dour and strict man, he slowly wiped the girl's tears, and pulled her against his chest.

Cassandra seemed surprised, but took the kindness in tow, burrowing against the man's chest, a small hand clutching the black material of his clothing. He weaved his fingers through her dirty but soft locks, letting her calm down at her own rate.

"I knew your father; he was a good friend of mine at school. And I know your uncle too. He's been searching for you for a very long time dear."

When she finally stopped sniffing, she pulled back a little, in an attempt to see if the man's eyes were telling the truth. Deciding that he seemed rather honest, Cassandra smiled a bit, without letting go of the man's clothes. "You knew my daddy? I miss him..."

He nodded and looked around. "We should move from here; your uncle is going to be most happy." With that said, he got up, pulling the girl to his arms. She squeaked, surprised by the sudden movement and clung tighter to his cloak. "Wait! How am I supposed to trust you?! What if you are one of those guys who run around in those silver masks?!" The Potions Master seemed surprised for a moment, before relaxing and smiling more broadly. "Well thought. I'm glad you don't trust blindly. What can I do to prove that I just want to get you to safety?" The child got quiet, thinking, leaving the man to gaze at her face.

It has been 4 years since Regulus died, killed by Death Eaters when he tried to defect from the Dark Side. He was attacked in his own home, sold out by his supposedly loving wife. Until this moment, and although Sirius believed that his goddaughter was alive, Severus kept thinking that it had to be near to impossible for a child so young to have survived the treatment of those sadists. Some days, he hoped she wasn't alive, so that she wouldn't be in a torturous situation. He gazed at her longingly, with a gentle smile and a shine in his eyes who spoke of the many times he had held her in his arms and the dark thoughts of never doing it again.

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. We can go." He frowned. "What about your proof?" She shook her head. "You already gave me all the proof I needed. Your eyes said everything you haven't." He seemed surprised but gave her a smile again, to her happiness.

* * *

The ancestral Black house was upon them, imposing and dark as ever. He searched his pockets for a piece of parchment, so that he could write the address for her to see through the Fidelius Charm placed on the Manor. Suddenly she gasped, making Severus turn to her in fear and, while clasping her closer to him, he tried to survey the threat. "What is it? What happened?!" Cassandra had her hands covering her mouth, in a show of childish wonder. "It… It appeared out of nowhere! How is that possible?!" The Potions Master appeared confused. "What are you talking about Cassandra?" She looked up at him, her bright silver eyes still wide. "The house! The house just popped out of nowhere!" Severus' eyebrows shot upwards. "What? You can see the house? How is that—Ah, of course, you're Regulus' child…"

Cassandra was still looking at the house when he picked her up. "Now, don't get scared. When we get inside, there will be a woman screaming in the hallway. It's going to be loud and she says a lot of things a lady shouldn't. Don't be scared, I won't let you go." She nodded, to make him see she comprehended. He opened the door by placing his wand on the lock. The moment he stepped inside, there was a loud shrieking voice, making Cassandra borrow against the man. "You filthy half-blood! What are you doing in my house again! Go away! You don't belong he—"

"How many time have I told you to shut up, you old hag! Every time anyone crosses that door you make a ruckus! For Merlin's sake, Severus' lives here!" Came the loud voice of Sirius Black from the kitchen area. He had been in Azkaban for two years before it was proved that it was Peter Pettigrew who was the Potter's Secret Keeper and that it was he who killed all those muggles. He was still healing from the Dementors' presence, which were the cause of his still occasional dizziness and fainting spells. The moment he entered the hallway, his eyes were glued to the small girl in other man's arms, who was still hidden against his neck.

"Who is that Severus? You brought a girl with you? Is she hurt?" He got closer to them, very curious. "It's not like you to let young children cling to you like that. Or any children, on that matter." The girl started to peek from behind her long locks, making the Animagus smile. "Hello sweetie. Are you okay? What's your name?" His smile was gentle and warm, just like Severus' had been, but wider and more committed. She smiled softly. "M-My name is Cassandra." Sirius kept the smile, though the Potions Master saw the anguish at the name cross his eyes for a moment. "Tell him your whole name Cassandra. And that other thing I asked you after." The man had a smirk on his lips, apparently very pleased with himself. "What suspense Severus. You're making me curious now." He looked to the girl, who seemed to be scrutinizing him, still from behind her bangs.

"My name is Cassandra Aurora Black and I'm seven. My father was Regu's Black." While she was talking, Severus placed her bangs behind her ear, revealing her eyes to his partner, whose gasp was deep and completely expected by the pleased Potions Master. "W-What? A-Are… Are you serious Severus?" The other man let out a small chuckle. "No, that's you." He received a frown for his troubles. Sirius came closer and the girl assessed him warily. He placed a hand gently on her head and caressed her face with his thumb. Her eyes started to turn to molten silver and her lips forming a thin-lipped smile. He pulled her towards him; Severus let her go without a fight. He closed his arms around her, holding her steadily but still with a gentleness that spoke of the many times he thought of never holding her again.

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Old memories of doggie rides and comforting barks, of golden balls with wings and excitement, of gentle snuggles and warmth, all flowed through her, making her smile. "Padfoot." That was the moment where Sirius' knees buckled and he fell on them to the ground; his breathing turned ragged, his eyes overwhelmed with tears, his arms tightened around her small body. "I thought I would never get to hold you like this again. That you had died at those bastards' hands. That I had failed to protect you, like I had promised your father I would."


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Hello! Here we are again, one more chapter!

Again, I don't have a beta, so any remaining mistakes are my own and of course I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing that belongs to me is the OC Cassandra Black, any other character, location or adventure that you recognize belong solely to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, etc.. ~ And the picture is from pxleyes **.** com

Still a multi-chapter story, it has **Man x Man (yaoi)** as the primary couple, so please leave if it's not your thing :)

 **Main paring:** Severus Snape x Sirius Black (pre-established relationship); **Minor pairings:** Regulus Black x Unnamed Death Female Eater Character [will be adding as the story goes]

 **Warnings:** Rated T for mild cursing; other topics will include child poverty, abandonment and mistreat [will be adding as the story goes]

 **Warning 2:** Good!Snape, Sane!Responsible!Sirius [will be adding as the story goes]

 **Text:** "Speaking"; _Thinking_

With the proper warnings out, let's get Chapter III going!

* * *

Severus stirred the cauldron counterclockwise and added the newt's eyes to the bubbling potion. For the last twenty minutes, he felt a presence near the door, though he was sure that the other wouldn't enter. Not after the last time. He could still remember the sheer panic he had felt when Sirius crossed the door and his potion exploded. He had brought in few stray pine needles from running around in his Animagus form. They reacted badly with the fumes and he just had time to dash and throw himself over the other.

After that, Sirius usually came to the door and left quickly, just to alert him that when he left the lab, he wanted to speak to him. However today, he was standing there for almost half an hour now, so he decided to put the potion under a Stasis Spell to go and meet him.

It was a special day after all, it was bound to disconcert his lover.

He found Sirius sitting on the small row of steps that led to the basement where his lab was, forehead resting on his bent knees. Severus sat next to him and pulled him against himself. They spent a moment in silence, just absorbing each other's warmth and care. "She fell asleep. I placed her on the couch. Didn't want her to wake up in a strange room." Severus hummed and carded his fingers through his lover's hair. "Sev, I never thought… I always hoped that she was out there, somewhere, waiting for us to find her… All this time… She was so close… I pass that Knockturn Alley access almost every day to go to work. How come I've never seen her? I stop by all the children I cross paths with, always with her in my mind. I keep sending my magic out, to try and look for her, to find her…" His voice was shaky and his hands trembling.

Severus sighed and held him tighter. "Sirius, it's not your fault. She was too small and her signature changed with the years, love. I knew you were desperate and that the chances were slim, I kept telling you not to get your hopes up and yet my eyes were always searching for someone similar to her." Severus smiled softly. "When I saw her eyes, oh Sirius, I felt like my heart was going to stop. I kept thinking 'Where I have seen these eyes? They look so familiar…'. When she told me her name, suddenly I realized that I was looking straight into your eyes." Sirius smiled. "Regulus was amazed with that. His own eyes were much darker than mine, more dark grey than silver. And that woman's eyes were black. I told him that it was only fair for her to have silver eyes, as to honor her uncle and godfather who loved her so much." He took a deep breath and leaned his head against the Potions Master's shoulder. "Sev, I don't know that to do with a little girl. I never thought I would have kids; I don't know what to do to make her not grow up like me… I don't want to do something that will make her hate me…" Severus smiled, ever so softly and nudged him, making him get his head up. "Siri, that's impossible. Just for the fact that you worry about those things, already makes you a better father than your own parents. She won't hate you. She'll love you like you love her, and I will always be here to help you along."

* * *

Cassandra woke up feeling warm for the first time in a very long time. To her left the fire was blazing in the fireplace; she was lying on a soft dark red velvety couch and had a blue blanket over her. She blinked her eyes slowly, trying to make the sleep go away, while her mind was piecing together what had happened a while ago. "Where am I?" Mumbled the little girl while sitting up. "Ah, right. I am in that house that appeared out of nowhere." She rubbed her eyes slowly and pushed the blanket away. She got up and left the room, deciding to find the wizards with whom she had been before, using the sound of two male voices to guide her. She found both men sitting on a small row of steps.

"Cassandra! Did you sleep well?" Sirius face had a wide smile, happy and warm and a bit lost, all at the same time. She nodded, but since she still felt a bit slow for she had just woken up, she leaned against Sirius, making him smile even wider. He pulled her to his lap, supporting her head on his chest. "How do you feel? Are you hungry?" She nodded again, clutching the fabric of his shirt softly while looking at Severus, who had stretched his hand and was gently caressing her back. "Then let us get you something to eat sweetheart."

Seeing that she was still sleepy, he carried her to the kitchen and settled the girl onto one of the kitchen chairs. "What do you want to eat?" He looked around the kitchen and sighed. _Where is that dratted elf when he's needed?_ A moment later, he realized that she had kept silent. He looked at her, only to find her looking back very surprised. "What is it?" She gulped. "I-I don't ha-have any money w-with me. I c-can't pay for t-the food. W-What do you want in return f-for some bread?" For a moment Sirius stood completely frozen while looking at her, unable to find any response to her statements and question. "Cassandra, you don't have to pay us for anything. Never. We are here to take care of you, to give you food, clothes, things to play and to help you learn." Severus had knelt in front of her, to try and make his point. She looked confused.

Sirius sighed and his eyes were so anguished and bright with tears that she felt bad for speaking. "Cassandra, had your father lived and he would have taken good care of you. Since he's not here anymore, that role befalls on me. On us." He added after his lover's very pointed 'ahem'. "You are a child, and from this moment on, **our** child. We are here to help you. We are here to take care of you, to make the pain go away, to help you learn the things you will need for your life, to make sure you feel loved at all times." Sirius had done like the Potions Master and lowered himself to her height. He softly combed his fingers through her hair, while her eyes filled with tears and her small body started to tremble. "We will always make our best to make sure you don't feel hunger, cold, pain or disappointments. Surely we will annoy you when you're older and you will feel like we are smoldering you all the time, but that's what we are here for. To look after you, even when you have your own children." She started to sob softly, making the two men hold her against them.

It took her a bit to calm down; after all it wasn't every day that you went from spending your life on the streets to having a family that wants you. All the while they soothed her with gentle words and soft caresses. "Now dear, do you know what you want to eat? I'm not very good in the kitchen but I can make you something to"— Sirius almost jumped out of his skin with the approach of the almost never seen elf. "I'll make Young Mistress' food. Heaven knows that Master would kill her with his dreaded mushes he dares to calls 'food'." The Animagus growled at the loud mouth elf. "What did you said, you good for nothing—" "No!" This time Sirius actually jumped and that ended up with him landing on his arse, onto the cold floor. "You shouldn't talk to him like that! Didn't you just said that you would take care of me? That you would be good for me?!" Sirius nodded, his eyes wide. Severus wasn't faring much better either. "So why are you being bad to him? You sound a lot like Matthew did, when he pushed me out of my cardboard in the first hours of the morning…"

For a moment, everyone was looking completely floored by a seven-year-old's logic. And as much as Sirius dreaded, he realized that she was right. He had no idea who Matthew was, but he was sure that he was one of the people that made her hard little life even harder. He swallowed with some difficulty and lowered his gaze to the floor, his face full of shame, making the small girl smile softly. The silence lasted for a few moments, before the Lord of the House of Black cleared his throat and swallowed again. "I… I'm sorry Kreacher. I know you worshiped my mother like she was incapable to do anything wrong, but that is no reason for me to hate you so much." He sighed and looked at the house elf, who was gazing back very surprised. "We must be at least civil if our goal is to keep Cassandra safe and happy." Still on the floor, he stretched his hand towards the elf, who blinked a couple of times before tentatively squeezing his hand back. Cassandra seemed pleased with the outcome, while Severus was wondering if Sirius was alright in the head.

The house elf seemed to be assessing his situation while the master of the house got to his feet. "Kreacher will start dinner then. Does the Young Mistress wants to eat something while waiting?" That made Cassandra tighten her lips again in minor distress. "How about you try one of my personal favourites from when I was around your age?" Sirius' question was met by a tentative nod. "Kreacher, please bring some yogurt, honey and a small amount of every fruit we have around." The elf nodded, but stood in his place for a moment. "Does Young Mistress has anything she doesn't like? Kreacher doesn't want to make the Young Mistress sick." The little girl thought for a moment but shook her head. "Other than possum meat, I think I like everything else." Sirius and Severus shuddered and even the elf looked a bit repulsed. "Very well Young Mistress, Kreacher will make something delicious for dinner today. Without any possums."


End file.
